omega_the_wolf_spoofsfandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Age: Dawn of the Creatures
This page is protected. This will prevent all users who love vandalism to vandalize this page. Animal Age: Dawn of the Creatures '''is a spoof created by Omega the Wolf. It is a spoof of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Synopsis When Alex attempts to adopt three babies in blankets and gets him abducted by their real mother to an underground, lost world, his friends attempt to rescue him. Plot '''Note that the eighteenth and twentieth part doesn't have a plot description. Sonic met and fell in love with Amy but then fell into conflict with her when she stole his acorn. Dragonizer and Dracora prepared to have a calf. Alex felt lonely and decided to have his own family by adopting three seemingly, abandoned blankets which he found underground. Instead of taking the blankets back where he found them, Alex looked after them and the babies came out. The babies rambunctious behavior scared the other kids and destroyed a playground that Dragonizer built for his calf. The babies' real mother arrived, looking for her children and kidnapped Alex out of revenge for stealing her blankets. The heroes began their mission to rescue Alex and track Ginormica to a world underground that is inhabited by creatures. The heroes were saved from a further crowd of angry creatures by a deranged wolf. The heroes go through the Jungle of Misery where Dragonizer and Nick were nearly eaten by a Venus ram-eating plant. The herd went into the Chasm of Death which is thought to contain toxic fumes. However, the toxic fumes turned out to be gas that made their voices sound high-pitched. Alex and Ginormica had a conflict over how to raise the babies. While he fed them vegetables, she fed them meat. Humphrey told the heroes about how he lost his eye to Gallaxhar and got one of his teeth and used it for a blade. Sonic and Amy had a tango fight over the acorn. The heroes were close enough to recusing Alex. All they have to do to get to Lava Falls is to go through the Plates of Woe. Dracora finally delivered the code word used that when she was about to have her calf. Tom, Ginger, and Humphrey rescued Alex from a lake of lava. Dracora finally gave birth to her calf which is a female human baby. Everyone finally returned home to their world in the summer age. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog as Scrat Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Scratte Dragonizer the Dragon (Omega's OC) as Manny Talking Tom and Ginger as Crash and Eddie Alex (Madagascar) as Sid Dracora the Dragon (Dragonizer the Dragon) as Ellie Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as the gazelle Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Diego TomTom, YoYo, and JJ (Cocomelon) as Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko Susan Murphy/Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens) as Momma Dino Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Buck Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) as Rudy Baby Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) as Peaches Creatures European warthog (Common warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) x European hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus)) Flying European hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus volantes) Human (Homo sapiens) Cerberus (Canis lupus cerberus) White storc (White stork (Ciconia ciconia) x Orc (Homo dente)) Bunyip (Crocodylus porosus nullanulla) Giraffesaurus (Reticulated giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) x Brachiosaurus altithorax) Ostwitch (Ostrich (Struthio camelus) x witch (Homo maleficis artibus)) Buffalo (African buffalo (Syncerus caffer) x American bison (Bison bison)) Rainbow elephant (Elephas maximus arcus) Gaselle (Thomson's gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) x woman) Black ambushnoceros (Velociraptor x black rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) Black catnoceros (Cat (Felis catus) x black rhinoceros) Meleon (Chameleon (Chamaeleonidae) x cantaloupe (Cucumis melo var. cantalupo)) Snerret (Snake (Serpentes) x ferret (Mustela putorius furo)) Happturtle (Venus x American box turtle (Terrapene carolina)) Domestic hamster (Domestic pig (Sus scrofa domesticus) x hamster (Cricetinae)) Guana (Green iguana (Iguana iguana) x lizard (Squamata)) Orthrus (Canis lupus orthrus) Alien (Quod extraterrestrial) Venus ram-eating plant (Dionaea muscipula aries) Canada gmoose (Canada goose (Branta canadensis) x moose (Alces alces)) Unicorn (Equus ferus unicornis) Giant butterfly (Danaus plexippus sapiens) Dustie (Arabico anguis) Stegoken (Chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) x Stegosaurus) Polaraffe (Polar bear (Ursus maritimus) x reticulated giraffe) Mule faun (Homo hemionus) Koopa (Aerium testudo graeca) Zeti (Daemonium imprimir) Pet (Malum parvus) Troll (Homo troglodytarum) Lucky skunk (Mephitis mephitis infortunii) Five-spotted ladybug wolf (Five-spotted ladybug (Coccinella quinquevarietatessuas) x arctic wolf (Canis lupus arctos)) Arabian phoenix (Ignis avem) European lapine (European rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) x horse (Equus ferus caballus)) Flaming flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus flammae) Trivia * Even though Marinette was a human baby in the whole spoof, she will be a lioness in Animal Age: Continental Drift and Animal Age: Collision Course. * Throughout the whole spoof, Sonic was a warthog (only in the underground). * This is Omega's first spoof to have a deleted prototype of this spoof. It was called Mythical Age: Dawn of the Creatures. ** In the deleted prototype, the Annoying Parrot (Omega's OC) was Scrat (Old MacDonald (Dave and Ava) and Surly (The Nut Job) also had this role but only in the nineteenth part), Frisk (Omega's OC) was Scratte (Jewel (Rio) and the mother (Cocomelon) had this role but only in the first (Jewel) and fifth part (mother)), Dragonizer was still Manny, Talking Hank (Talking Tom and Friends) was Crash, Ginger was still Eddie, Alex was still Sid, Dracora was still Ellie, Fear (Inside Out) was the gazelle, Nick was still Diego, TomTom, YoYo, and JJ were still the baby dinos, Ginormica was still Momma, Hunter the Cheetah (Spyro the Dragon) was Buck, Scud (Toy Story) was Rudy, and Marinette was still Peaches (but as an adult rather than a baby). *** She had to delete it because some of the characters had wrong roles and some viewers hate that version. Not only them but she also hated it as well. Continuity * This is the second time a feline gets farted by a dog-like mammal. The first was in Animal Age: The Meltdown. * The rooster from Animal Age appeared again. * This is the first spoof to have aliens. Cultural refernces * The honey pool is a reference to the swimming pool in Bee Movie. Goof/Errors * Honey is too sticky to swim in. * Bees don't swim in honey and they can't get their poison when they are in honey. * Bees are aggressive towards humans. Instead, they swam away. * Not all animals are cowardly towards humans. Some are neutral while others are aggressive. * In part three, the cougar cubs had no spots. In part five, the cougars cubs had spots. Cougar cubs still have spots until they are old enough to have the same abilities as their parents. * Before Alex tells the kids not eat the faun, his "nos" are mute. Links https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgaoxQ9ODCxh-FFIqfUhwhQS_9WBq-Qje[[Category:Completed spoofs]] Category:Spoofs